


I Have a Boyfriend!

by southsidepeach



Series: ML Genderbend - One Shots [26]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidepeach/pseuds/southsidepeach
Summary: Nina meets Renard Rouge.





	I Have a Boyfriend!

Alim POV.

It was a cold day in Paris. Although the spring was just around the corner, it was still snow in the city. I patrol to make sure everything is fine. I wanted to take a break so I stopped on the roof of a building that was across the park.

I looked around me, enjoying the laughter of children playing with snow. It makes me really proud of being a hero, that I can protect them

Suddenly, something or better said someone caught my attention. On one of the banks in the park was sittonv my dear Nina. She was listening music. She was as beautiful as usual.

I wanted to talk to her, but when I was the point to jump out of the building, I remembered that now I'm not Alim, her boyfriend, but Renard Rouge, the super hero of Paris.

I was about to give up the idea when I had another one. Even though I am now alive, it does not mean I can not have a little fun.

I stood up and a jump, landing just behind the bank she was sitting on.

"Hi!" I said coming behind hef but she did not hear me, so I put my hands on her shoulders.

She scared and tried to spank me, but I managed to keep myself away from me in time.

"Oh, Renard Rouge, I'm sorry, I did not know that you were!" She tried to explain.

"It's okay. It's good to know that know how to defend yourself." I said.

"Oh, thank you, what are you doing here?" She asked me.

"I was in the area patrolling, but when I saw a girl as beautiful as you did, I could not help but have to say hi at least ." I told her while I took her hand and kissed it, but she pulled her hand out of my grip.

"I appreciate the fact that you consider me beautiful, but I am taken." She said in her head.

"Oh really? Who is the lucky guy?" I raised my eyebrow.

"It is not your job." Said.

"Well, whoever he is, I'm sure a little kiss will not upset him."

I grabbed her waist and pulled it close and then I was surprised by the fist that she gave it to me.

"I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" She screamed as she began to run in the opposite direction.

I tried to get up from the bottom, the blood running out of my nose. That was not as fun as I was expecting ...


End file.
